


Voltron/Reader Oneshots

by RedKitty_52



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitty_52/pseuds/RedKitty_52
Summary: [No Requests plz (at least not yet)]Hello welcome to my one shot book of male characters x female ReaderI'm new to all this so plz cut me some slack...I will occasionally do lemons but I'm not very good...I do:Keith x ReaderLance x ReaderShiro x ReadAnd occasionally maybe Hunk, Lotor and MattAt some point I may take requests but as of right now I'm new soooo stick with meSide note: even tho I'm Bi I'm not yet comfortable with writing mxm or fxf so..sorry(Also on Wattpad)





	1. Hostage P.1 (K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!! This is my first one shot book so I cant promise it'll be the best...I'm not good at short stories but I shall try...
> 
> As of right now I'm not taking requests because well I'm not sure how well this book is gonna do and whatever
> 
> Mature themes and if you wanna know more please read the description
> 
> ~Kenz out
> 
> Post Note: I'm revamping the titles and stuff so now it'll have a name and in parenthesis the first letter of the character's name 
> 
> Ex: (K)- Keith

**Warning: brief mentions of rape**  


**\--------------------------**

  
It was a typical, sunny day in this old small town. You worked at a local cafe as a barista. This section of town was safe and protected but everyone knew that you don't travel to the other side of town. That was where the top 2 deadliest gangs resided: The Galra and Voltron.

Voltron claimed that they were benefiting the town by destroying Galra servants but killing is killing, at least that's what was the general thought process.  


**\--------------------------**

  
"Hey, (f/n) it's your break why don't you head out." Your boss, also best friend, had came out from the back. "Fine..."

You never liked leaving in the middle of work even if it was kind of required. You lived in a small apartment and you barely made enough to make it through the month, with hospital payments for you and your parents (mostly your parents), groceries, rent...life sucked. You needed the money.

You took off the apron and stepped out from behind the counter. "I'll be back in 20 ok?" You turned to your boss who nodded and shooed you out.

As you were walking you found yourself traveling towards the sketchy part of town. There was suddenly the sound of screaming. You, being the curious and stupid person you were, followed the sound to an alley.

You hid behind a dumpster and peeked your head around to see three people, 2 male and 1 female, crowded around someone. The one in the middle wore a black suit with a purple tie, black and white hair slicked back pointing a gun at the person. One of them had their back to you but you could make out black hair. It appeared they were keeping the person against the wall.

The last person, the girl, wore a black suit aswell but had a green tie and short light brown hair and circular glasses. She looked down at her watch. "We don't have much time Shiro, Allura's probably wondering where the hell we are and Lance and Hunk should be here soon." "Fine, you want to stay loyal to your evil kind, we have no choice but to kill you." Then there was a gunshot and you quickly stood and started backing away.

A hand was suddenly at your mouth and a gun at your side. "Shh...I don't want to shoot you pretty lady." A sweet masculine voice whispered into your ear. The other three started walking towards you and the man who had his back to you was now in front of you.

He had violet eyes and a red shirt with a black tie, coat and pants. "A witness eh? Too bad." He smiled. "Let's take her to our headquarters, she could serve as entertainment." The man in the middle- Shiro, if you remembered right- stated. 

You were then knocked out and thrown into the back of the car with the others.

**\--------------------------**

You awoke and were in what appeared a living room. Five people stood around you. "Well...here's what we are going to do with you. Each night one of us will own you and do as we please, anything we want to do with you." Shiro grabbed your chin and pulled your face close to his and smirked.

A man in yellow spoke up, "You only have to worry about three of them, Pidge and I don't want you for your body, we want you as help and maybe gradually you can earn your place here." The girl in green nodded. 

**\--------------------------**

As the next few months went on you went from helping Hunk in the kitchen, Pidge in the science room and Lance and Shiro relieve their stress in the sheets.

You helped Hunk make new recipes and try them out. You had even been appointed as his co-chef. Although, everyone actually preferred your sweets and the way you made coffee. What could you say? you worked at a cafe.

You and Pidge had been able to ramp up security and even made a little cleaning robot.

There were two other members that you hung out with too. Allura and you cleaned the place and you and Coran relaxed and you listened to his stories  
.  
Still, three out of seven nights the main force of the group had complete control of you. Two of those nights it felt like your body was being ripped apart, you were simply, a toy. That only left one man, a mystery man. Keith never did anything with you other than the occasional training, it felt nice to have a genuine slumber.

Some nights he'd crawl in bed next to you and wrap his arms around you, other nights, most nights, he'd sleep on the floor and you never understood why.

**\--------------------------**

"Keith, she's yours tonight. You should try having fun with her she's very easy to please." Shiro gave you a seductive smirk. You had bruises all over your body from him and Lance. Keith simply grunted and grabbed your arm and led you to his room and then set you on his bed while he stood against a wall, like normal.

You had to admit he was pretty hot. Sometimes, once in a blue, he'd spar with you or teach you some fighting tactics. Gradually you started becoming fond of him. You always wondered though, why he didn't do anything.

"Hey...Keith?" His eyes flicked to yours and he hummed. "Why are you so nice to me?" You could've sworn his cheeks turned pink but it was hard to tell, it was kinda dark in his room. "Because...I figured you might like not being toyed with for once, besides, I happen to know you."

Your eyes widened, you knew him?

**A/N: I know this sucks...I'm new to oneshots but hey oh well...part two is gonna get a bit serious ;)**


	2. Hostage P.2 (K) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTTY I will indicate where it starts or where you can end to get the point if you feel uncomfortable with reading such explicit-ness 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_He knew me?_

Over the next week Keith had slowly started hanging out with you more. Currently, you two were sitting in the living room just chillin'.

"Keith..? You said that you knew me...I don't remember you..." You looked over at him and he had a small smile written on his face. "That's because I knew you but you didn't really know me. I was a friend of your brother's and I'd hang out with him from time to time."

The lightbulb clicked, "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE THE GUY WHO ALWAYS TEASED ME!" He chuckled and nodded. It all made sense now...but that meant, "You always treated me like your little sister." "Yeah, that's how I looked at you even though you're only a couple years younger than me (f/n)."

You tried to keep a smile on your face but couldn't. You'd fallen in love with this man and you had fallen hard. But now, you realized he probably didn't feel the same way, you were just like a sister to him.

\-------------------------- 

The next couple of months were awkward and you could only feel yourself getting more and more attracted to Keith. It was hard but you decided it was for the best to just get everything out of the clear. Lance and Shiro slowly stopped using you and simply hung out with you. You were slowly earning your place on the team and you loved it.

Tonight was Keith's night with you again and it was time he found out how you felt even though it would most likely destroy your relationship with him. You walked into his room behind him and shut the door. "Keith, there's something I need you to know." He glanced over at you and hummed. "Keith...I love you." He stood there, frozen. At this point you knew you had made a mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just go..." You turned and as you put your hand on the door handle you felt him grab your arm and turn you around to face him as he pushed you against the wall. "Don't...I love you too."

You and him smiled before his rough lips collided with yours. He pushed himself against you and rested his hands on your hips. Your arms tangled around his neck and your hands found their way into his soft locks. 

**(Even though this wasn't meant to stop here at this point you understand what's going on so it you're uncomfortable with smut...i suggest stopping here..)**

His hands slid down to your legs and he pulled away from the kiss. "Jump." He commanded. His voice was a bit husky and it turned you on.

You jumped a little and he wrapped your legs around him and rested one hand on your hip and the other on the wall next to your head. He kissed you again but more passionately. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you parted your mouth enough for him to slip his tongue in.

You didn't bother fighting, you wanted him to dominate you. His tongue roamed your mouth and his one hand ran down your side. You shuddered a little and his hand found its way under your shirt. He removed your shirt and tossed it within the room while you slid off his tie and jacket. He removed his hand from your waist and moved his hands to your back.

He undid the clasp on your bra and removed it and tossed it. His hands cupped your breasts and he gave them a light squeeze making you moan out a little.You toyed with the buttons on his shirt desperate to undo them. He helped you and his shirt slid down his arms to the ground and you ran a hand down his muscled body.

His arms moved down to your waist and he removed you from the wall and walked over to his bed and laid you down on your back. "I've been wanting this for a while (f/n)." He muttered. His hands found the button on your pants and he unbuttoned your pants and slid them off taking your underwear with them. Then he stood and removed his pants and boxers.

"I would play around a little but you see, I kind of need you right now." He nipped and sucked along your neck making more small moans erupt from your mouth. You nodded in agreement and felt him line up with you. "K-Keith..." You were a bit nervous, you'd never done this before, at least not willingly, and couldn't imagine he had either.

"Shh...don't worry I'll be gentle." He slowly pushed in and he stretched you out a bit. You didn't get a look at his dick before he entered you but from how you felt, it was big. "Does it hurt?" He placed a hand on your cheek and you nodded a little, "A...little.." you breathed out.

Soon the pain subsided and turned to pleasure. You rolled your hips and Keith got the memo and started thrusting slowly. It felt so good, with Lance or Shiro they wouldn't care and just do what they pleased, Keith, he took things slow and gentle.

He gradually gained speed and throughout the room all that was heard was the sound of skin against skin and grunts and moans. It got to the point where he was moving at inhuman speeds and his bed was shaking a little. You opened your eye slightly to see Keith's face beaded with sweat and his eyebrows drawn together and mouth slightly agape. He then hit that one spot within you that made you scream out. "Ah!! K-KeAah!~ K-Keith..r-right..there...oh god..."

His eyes opened a little and flicked up to yours and he smiled. He aimed for that spot and kissed you. You could hear the desperation in his breath, he was nearing his high and so were you. The knot that was in your stomach was tightening, begging for release. You pulled away from the kiss, "Keith...im..im c..lose.." He nodded, "Me..too.."

With the next few thrusts your knot unraveled and spilled your juices all over his cock and dripped down your thighs. This allowed him to push in faster and harder. "God..you're so...tight..." Soon after he quickly pulled out and was about to pump the rest of his orgasm when you stopped him, "let me.."

He sat up a little and you leaned down to see his throbbing member. You slowly took it into your mouth and used your hand around the bottom and started bobbing your head and sucking on it. "F-fuck...(f/n)..." He moaned out. You felt his member twitch in your mouth before he shot his seed down your throat.

You removed your mouth from it and lick the rest of his seed from your lips. You both laid down and he wrapped his arms around you with his chest to your back. He pulled the blanket over you two and kissed your shoulder, "I love you (f/n)." "I love you too Keith..." You laid there for a little while before slowly passing out.

\--------------------------

**A/N: This was basically my first smut and I hope it didn't suck but oh well... hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**~Kenz out**


	3. Ocean Eyes (L)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyo..quick note- Dis is a songfic, never written one before but here we go!

It was a typical day at the Garrison. You were walking the halls later at night, you didn't want to go back to your dorm just yet but weren't sure what to do.

You found yourself heading toward the simulation room. As you were walking, you passed the training room where you saw him. Tall, dark and handsome..Lance.

_I’ve been watching you for some time_

He was in your class and you couldn’t take your eyes off him..he was just so hot...

_Can’t stop staring at those ocean eyes  
_ _Burning cities and napalm skies_

You doubted he felt the same..or even would care. You didn’t realize you were staring until a voice snapped you to reality. “Oh hey (f/n)...what are you doin here?” He asked you. 

You jumped slightly and looked up at him, (e/c) meeting ocean blue ones.

_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
_ _Your ocean eyes_

“O-oh! Uh I was just heading to the uh...the sim room!” You stuttered. You felt your cheeks heat up and he chuckled.

_No fair_  
_You really know how to make me cry  
_ _When you gimme those ocean eyes_

He smirked, “Were you now, sure you weren’t just trying to find your Prince Charming..?” He gave a devious smile. You could feel how red your face was. “Uh...I should, probably..go..” You quickly turned and started walking to your dorm and your heart was pounding.

_I’m scared_  
_I’ve never fallen from quite this high_  
_Falling into your ocean eyes  
_ _Those ocean eyes_

You walked into your room and leaned against the closed door and breathed out. Your roommate, Katelyn, sat up from her bed and looked at you’ “Yo dudette, whats wrong..?”

You walked to your bed and sat down on it with a hand over your heart. “Oh uh...nothing, don’t worry about it.” Everyone loves Lance, and it just so happened your roommate did too.

_I’ve been walking through a world gone blind  
_ _Can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind_

She hummed and laid back down. ‘Lance couldn’t possibly be into me..ever. I’m surprised he even knew my name..’ you thought to yourself silently before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

_Careful creature made friends with time_  
_He left her lonely with a diamond mind  
_ _And those ocean eyes_

You dreamed of him sometimes at night. You’d really fallen for him but you never understood the point.

———————

The next day when you walked into class you saw someone sitting on your desk. No, not just someone...him.

_No fair  
_ _You really know how to make me cry_

“(F/n)!” He called out to you. All you could do was freeze and let your heart tear a little when you saw all the faces the girls were giving you and him.

They looked at you in disgust but at him in awe...you two really were from two different worlds. You slowly made your way to your seat and dropped your bag. You look up at him and froze for a second.

_When you gimme those ocean eyes_

You finally mustered up enough strength to speak, “Lance, could you get off my desk please..” For a split second you saw a slight frown form on his face before being replaced with a smile. He nodded and got up.

It pained him to see the looks they gave you and it pained you to think that you ever maybe even had a chance.

_I’m scared_  
_I’ve never fallen from quite this high  
_ _Falling into your ocean eyes_

Later as class went on, a note appeared at your desk without you seeing. You were so focused on the lesson. You opened the note,

**Meet me after class..I want to talk to you..  
~LM**

You could feel your heart skip a beat.

_Those ocean eyes_

‘Talk to me..? Why?’ The rest of class your mind was filled with all sorts of scenarios.

_No fair  
_ _You really know how to make me cry_

——————-

When the bell rang you grabbed your stuff and walked out only to feel a hand on your shoulder. “Hey..(f/n)?” 

His voice resonated through your head and you turned to face him.

_When you gimme those ocean eyes_

He looked down at you with a small smile on his face. This is when you realized it was your time to finally get it off your chest

_I’m scared  
_ _I’ve never fallen from quite this high_

“L-Lance....I.....I’m in love you.” You blurted out and covered your face.

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

He pulled your hands away from your face and leaned in close to you. “Good...this makes it easier then, I’m in love with you too.” He smiled and sweetly kissed you.

_Those ocean eyes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed!! I’m kinda obsessed with this song and every time I hear it I think of Lance and have been meaning to write this for a while


	4. Sweet Memories (H)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy here's a Hunk debut :))))

You and Hunk were in the kitchen doing some good ol stress baking. It were moments like these that you get free to let loose and just be yourself, relax.

"Hey babe can you pass me the eggs please?" Hunk has asked. You nodded and handed them to him. 

You see, you guys had been dating for a few months and it was really fun and adorable when he asked you to be his.

_**——-Flashback Hunks P.O.V.———** _

_I was running around the castle looking for someone, anyone to help me with something I wanted to do._

_You see, I'd liked (f/n) for quite a while and everyone was saying I should go for it but I didn't know how. As I was running throughout the castle I happened to stumble across Lance. "Lance! You might be of help to me!!" I called out to him._

_He turned around and lifted an eyebrow, "Finally gonna ask out (f/n)?" He asked. I felt my cheeks heat up and I nodded. "Just be you buddy, I'm sure that's better than trying to get help." Shiro had appeared behind Lance and spoke before Lance could lead me down an extravagant date plan. I nodded, "Thanks Shiro."_

—

_I decided to make a small little cake and hide a note in the center so that when (y/n) broke it open it would be the first thing she saw._

_Just as I finished she had walked into the kitchen. She smelled the air and turned to me. "Hey Hunk, you been cooking something? It smells great." She smiled. She was so cute and pretty when she smiled, it was as if the room got 10x brighter._

_I nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah I actually just made this, wanna give it a try?" She nodded._

_**Your P.O.V.** _

_You had just woken up, it was later in the morning and you were still exhausted. You slowly sat up and got dressed and walked out to see Keith walking down the hallway. "Oh hey Keith! Where you off to?" You has asked._

_The raven haired boy jumped slightly and looked over at you. "I was just going to go train for a bit..wanna join?" He asked._

_What you didn't know was that everyone on the team, including Keith, were trying to get you and Hunk together._

_"Yeah why not." You replied._

—

_Once you got to the training room Keith slowly started bringing up Hunk and your feelings for him and you constantly shut him down, froze or just blushed profusely._

_You had to multitask, fighting and trying to keep Keith from distracting you._

_After a while you felt exhausted and decided it was time to call it quits. You and Keith stopped training and started heading towards the lounge room. You also felt really hungry. "Hey uh Keith, I'm gonna grab something to eat, thanks for the training." You smiled and he returned the smile before you walked into the kitchen._

_Your nose was met with this amazing sweet smell and you looked over to see Hunk finishing some dish. "Hey Hunk, you been cooking? It smells amazing." He jumped and turned to face you and nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks._

_He was so cute when in his element. He then took a deep breath, "I actually was trying something new, wanna give it a try?" Me? Try Hunks famously amazing food?? Hell yes. You nodded and he handed you a fork and the second you cut into it a note appeared 'Be mine?'_

_Your eyes widened and you turned your head to look at Hunk who was blushing. "(F/n) I really like you, I've liked you for a while so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe go out?"_

_You chuckled. "I like you too Hunk, I'd love to." You embraced him in a hug. It was the sweetest and cutest thing ever._

_**——-End of Flashback——-** _

You felt strong arms wrap around your waist and a head on your shoulder. You turned your head slightly to look at your beloved boyfriends face. "Happy four months (f/n)." He spoke. 

You smiled and kissed his nose, "Happy four months to you too sunshine." He leaned in and gave you a sweet kiss. You wouldn't change anything...everything was perfect.


	5. A/N

Hey so I just kept feeling bad and wanted to make a small little note..A. I’m not dead lol B. I’ve not lost interest

So my laptop is really old and I need a new one which I’m gonna get soon (hopefully) and it’s really hard for me to edit stuff on my phone on here so that’s why it’s been forever since I’ve posted on here but once I get my new laptop I’m going to get EVERYTHING from Wattpad (which is alot) and post it on here and then I shall be updating on here more often and each time I write a new oneshot...

Also, once I get my new laptop that means I can start working and maybe reworking my Keith book I’m writing..

Alright well I’ve been feeling bad and wanted to update everyone on the fact that..tech can be a pain and I’m hoping that relatively soon I can get my new laptop and I’ll be spamming this account because I’ve got like 5 maybe more Oneshots to put up (idk what the last one I posted on here was)

Alright well that’s that and thank you for you patience..love ya all!


	6. Forbidden Love (K)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, my laptop is finally decided to work for now so I'm taking this opportunity to update my AO3 so heres everything you've missed from my Wattpad! There's quite a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher!Keith x Student!Reader
> 
> A/N: Before I get backlash let me say I looked this up and it is not illegal for a college professor to date a student. Some universities look down on it tho because it brings up cause for an infected learning space. In this fic the reader is 19 and a freshmen in college
> 
> Please don't @ me ok I did research so that I wasn't writing something illegal. If you have an issue with this theme then simply do not read it.
> 
> Oh one last thing: sorry its taken me a little bit to put this out I've been stressed and busy and am trying to make my one shots as good as possible...anyway enough blabbering enjoy!

**_"I've got a secret, can you keep it?_ **

———  
**(Your P.O.V.)**

I never thought I'd be put in a situation where my education was at risk...all because of my heart. What we were doing wasn't illegal, just some universities frowned upon it. Mine happened to be one of them.

—

It was dead silent, the most anyone heard was the scribble of a pencil, the snapping of lead, the quiet curses of student and the occasional shuffle of chairs and feet. We were in the middle of a test. Probably the biggest one he's given us all year.

You did not feel prepared at all. You knew the material but your professor just loved to throw curve balls. He says its to test your knowledge and test taking skills but everyone else thinks its a waste of time.

**The ____ forms the relatively cool, brittle plates of plate tectonics**

You let out a loud groan and put your head down on the table. 'I'm so gonna fail this test.' You heard someone clear their throat and you looked up to be met with violet eyes watching you from their desk. "Mrs. (l/n).." He reprimanded you for your outburst. "Sorry sir.." He sent a gentle smile your way and went back to grading papers.

You took the time to admire him, after all you both were together. He had his small circular glasses with black rims, the glasses he only wore when doing stuff at his desk. His thick, black mullet was pulled back into a small ponytail with his bangs still in his face.

You realized you were staring when he looked up again and raised an eyebrow at you. Violet orbs meeting (e/c) ones. You felt your cheeks heat up and immediately looked back down at your test and heard a soft chuckle.

\----

You finally finished the test right before the bell rang. "Finally!" You exclaimed. While everyone else filed out of the classroom you packed up your stuff. When you went to go stand up you had turned only to see red. You looked up and your professor was standing over you in a red dress shirt and black slacks.

"Is my class really that boring...Mrs. (l/n)?" He put a couple fingers under your chin and sat on the table in front of you. "N-no sir. Its just that test...was really hard." You could feel your face turning red. He smirked. He still had his glasses on and they looked really cute on him.

"It wouldn't be if you actually paid attention in class." You really wish you could wipe that smirk off his face.

"It's not my fault I have the hottest professor in the known universe...Mr. Kogane." Now it was time for him to blush. He leaned down and you rose up out of your seat enough for your lips to meet in a short, sweet kiss.

When you both pulled away a big smile was plastered on both your faces. He grabbed you hand and stood up leading you into his private office. You shut his door and turned to face him. He pulled your hand slightly as he sat and pulled you into his lap. "4 months (f/n)." He mentioned quietly.

_\---Flashback (5 months ago)---_

_You walked into your Geology classroom. You wore your hair in a side braid, you had on a red, skin tight, crop top with black jean shorts that went to your upper thigh. You had on black combat boots and a simple grey and red backpack._

_You walked in and took a seat. Five minutes later your professor walked in with a grey dress shirt and black slacks. His raven mullet hung loose and framed his face and draped onto his shoulders. He wore black, circular glasses that cast a slight shine making his grayish violet eyes seem brighter. He looked young, maybe about 23._

_"Welcome class to Geology..I'm Professor Kogane but you can just say Mr." He flashed you all a smile and that's when you caught his eye. As he scanned the classroom his eyes landed on you and stayed there for a couple seconds. You shot him a smile before opening your small sketch book and started drawing._

_"Miss...what's your name?" He had walked up the steps closer to you, you only sat in the third row. You had looked over at the ground to see his black dress shoes and looked up at him. You pointed to yourself questioningly. "Me? Oh I'm (f/n) (l/n)." He nodded and smirked in the slightest. "It's nice to have you here in class, please put your sketch book away so you stay in it." You blushed a little._

_\---End Of Flashback---_

At the time you had thought he was referring to your focus, but now you realize, he was flirting. A month after that he had called you to him after class and confessed. After that you began to date but of course, no one could know.

If you weren't his student it would've been different, but that wasn't the case. "I love you Keith." He smiled and nodded. "I love you too (f/n)." With that you shared a kiss, this one being full of passion and love. He slid his tongue into your mouth and wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his hands on your back while you tangled your hands into his hair.

This was the furthest you had went with him out of fear for being caught. At that moment however, you wished you could do more but knew that doing what you were was dangerous enough.

You had pulled away and a string of saliva connect your guys' lips. You leaned down and put your head into his chest. "I wish we didn't have to limit ourselves...I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret." "I know (f/n), me too."

You had thought about transferring or just dropping out of his class. Maybe dropping out of college entirely. You'd do anything just to stay with him. Little did you know however, that soon there'd be a decision to be made.

\---Time skip---

You were simply sitting on your bed in your dorm when there was a knock. "Come in!" The principal of the University along with a few other associates walked in. "Mrs. (l/n) we need to have a little chat with you and Professor Kogane."

At that moment you became scared for your life. You simply nodded and stood. They led you out and to the conference room. When you walked in Keith was already there, he looked down at his hands on the table.

You felt tears prick your eyes and knew that this was the time you had to decide what you were going to do. "Have a seat." You sat across from Keith and tried not to look at him.

"It has come to our attention that there's a little secret you both share." One of the head educators at the University started. "I hope you know that a professor dating their own student is strictly forbidden here at VLD Univ." You glanced over at Keith who simply nodded.

You took a deep breath. "If I may...this is my fault.." You started to say when you felt a hand on your wrist. You look over at Keith who was shaking his head. You mouthed an 'im sorry' and turned back to the head university instructors. "Im the one who suggested a relationship and told Keith it'd be fine." The principal simply shook his head. "As you may not be aware of, we cannot simply switch you to a new class. Mr. Kogane here is our only Geology teacher, even if he wasn't you already have ruined your public appearance. So there's a choice to be made here."

You knew what he was referring to. Either Keith had to quit or you had to leave. Before he even had the chance to open his mouth you stood up. "I'll leave. I don't need the degree. I'd rather Ke- Mr. Kogane be able to continue to teach the students that really care about Geology. I can work at my parents Cafe."

"(f/n)-" Keith started. "Keith, no. You're probably one of the best teachers here. The students need you, besides I'd probably not be comfortable if I stayed anyway." You hung your head.

"Alright then. You are to be out of here by tonight." With that everyone filed out leaving you and Keith alone. He stood up and walked around the table to you. He rested his hands on your shoulders and you began to cry.

"You didn't have to do that." "Yes I did Keith, yes I did." He wiped away some of your tears and kissed your forehead. "I'll help you pack. You can stay at my house, if you want." "I'd love to Keith." You both smiled and shared a sweet kiss.

Neither of you regretted anything. You were so deep in love that nothing else mattered. In that moment you had both made a silent promise to each other that nothing would come in between your love...and nothing did.


	7. Dirty Little Secret (K) (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU
> 
> This is kinda inspired by a scene in a book I read where these two people there was a mating bond and once the female accepts it both people go into like a sexual frenzy and cant stop touching each other and whatnot so this is kinda like that.
> 
> Warning mature themes read at your own risk! (its a bit of a long one folks)

To say you were horny was a bit of an understatement. The second you guys walked into a room together and touched it was like this electric pulse surged through your bodies and a craving for each other arose.

You had been able to learn to control yourselves, it was like you were in puberty again. You couldn't really complain however, Keith was really hot and sexy when riled up.

\--

You walked into class and took your seat next to your boyfriend of five months. You quickly kissed his cheek and went to work in your notebook.

As class droned on you noticed Keith growing more and more uncomfortable and fidgety. You had a feeling desire was rising in his chest almost like he was going through heat. You were able to control your desires but he on the other hand, had a bit of a hard time.

You loved to tease him, it turned him on more and lead to more erotic and rough sex, which he was the best at. You'd not done it that many times, only about two or three times and they were all with Keith.

You leaned back and rested your chin on his shoulder. You slowly moved your hand over and placed it on his knee which immediately made him tense and cross his legs with his ankle resting on his one knee your hand wasn't on.

You leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Is someone feeling a bit needy?" His cheeks flushed a dark red and he looked away from you slightly. You slowly slid your hand up his leg so that it was close to his crotch. With each gained inch Keith got more and more fidgety.

After what felt like an eternity, class ended. Keith quickly stood up and grabbed your hand, roughly pulling you up. You blushed and look up into his violet eyes to see them full of lust, need, want, love and dominance. You knew what he wanted and you wanted it too.

He ran off and down the hall pulling you with him. He stopped in front of a door and looked around before opening it, pulling you in and shutting the door and locking it. He swiftly pushed you against the wall and his face got closer to yours until his lips were inches away from yours.

You took a quick second to look around and realized you were in a janitors closet, but before you got the chance to really look around you felt a pair of rough lips collide with yours and you snapped your eyes shut and kissed back.

His body moved closer to yours and you hooked a finger into one of the belt loops of his pants, pulling him against you. When you did so, you felt his hard erection press against your thigh.

He bit down on your bottom lip slightly and you groaned slightly and parted your mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in. Your tongues fought for dominance even though you knew you'd lose. He quickly won and roamed his tongue around your mouth and grind against your hips.

He slowly broke away from the kiss and continued to grind against you. You let out small moans along with the raven hair boy who grunted with each movement. He placed one hand next to your head and the other on your waist and looked down and watched at his hips moved against yours.

You could slowly feel his erection growing and could only imagine how tight his pants were getting. You hooked a finger in the waistband of his pants and it was kinda hard to do so for his pants were that tight.

You shifted slightly and brought your knee to his crotch and brushed against him. His eyes widened and shot up to meet yours and he let out a bit of a louder moan. "F-fuck (f/n).." He groaned and you slid your hand down his clothed body to his massive erection in his pants.

You placed your palm over it and began rubbing it. That only pushed him over the edge and he stumbled a little as his knees buckled slightly. He aggressively grabbed your arm and pulled it away from him.

He stepped back and slowly peeled his shirt off in a teasing manner. With every rising inch you saw more his nicely defined stomach with slight abs starting to shine through and a muscled, defined chest.

He reattached his lips to yours but this kiss was different. It was full of warmth and love to remind you that he loved you, all of you and not just your body.

His hands reached up and he tugged on your shirt. You pulled away enough to slip off your shirt. You could feel the need begin to grow in your core and could only imagine how Keith felt.

You felt his rough hands reach around your back to unclasp your bra and he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor to join your shirts. He pressed himself against you and his rough hands roamed your body, memorizing every curve.

He pulled away from the kiss and dipped his head down to your neck and began to kiss, nip and suck at the tender flesh. He was a biter and knew exactly where to bite down. He found your sweet spot and abused it with bites and kisses and licks making you let out moans and mewls. "K-Keith~ ah~" A sweet moan passed through your lips.

When he heard you moan out his name it's like a switched was flipped in his body and he became a bit more animalistic. His hands found their way to the button on your pants and practically tore them off your body along with your underwear.

He slid a hand between your legs to your heated, wet core and rubbed it with one finger making you moan out. His mouth moved down to your perky busts and he took one between his teeth and sucked lightly. At the same time he slid a finger into your core and began to pump his finger in and out.

While it wasn't nearly enough, your body jerked and loud moans passed through your lips. He moved from one breast to the other and gave it the same treatment. "Oh...K-keith..p-please." You pleaded with him to give you more.

When you teased him and got him riled up he wasted no time in teasing you back. He knew what you really wanted but he wasn't ready to give it to you. He slid a second finger into you and he scissored you and pumped his fingers at a faster pace.

He detached his mouth from your buds and watch your body in reaction to his every move. He watched your face and listened ton your sweet moans. He leaned his mouth next to your ear and his voice was husky and breathy against your ear, "I love it when you moan for me (f/n)."

Your faced flushed red and you could feel a knot begin to form in the pit of your stomach. He drove a third finger into you to join the other two and your brain became fuzzy and clouded with lust. Your throat was beginning get a little scratchy.

With every thrust of his fingers your knot would tighten, "K-Keith...I-I'm c-close." You barely moaned out. He pressed his thumb against your clit and rubbed it making you moan louder.

"If you really want that bigger prize baby, you gotta cum for me. Dont fight it." You moaned out at his words and while your eyes were closed he had a large smirk plastered onto his face. After a few more thrusts of his fingers you came all over his hand and your vision became white and you let out the loudest moan you could.

Keith slowly stopped and removed his hand and you opened your eyes to see as he suck and licked his fingers clean. "You taste so good, and you sounded even sweeter. Lets do that again."

You watched as he he stripped off his pants and you could see a large tent in his boxers surrounded by a large wet spot from his pre cum. "Someone's really excited." You breathed out. He simply smirked, "All because of you."

He slowly slid his boxers off and he moaned at the wave of cold air that hit his exposed and throbbing member. You blushed at how big it was, it was bigger than you remembered or maybe it was because it had been a little while. He pressed himself against you and you felt his member press against your womanhood.

He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist. He slowly pushed into you and you let a loud moan slip through your mouth as you leaned your head back against the wall. "F-fuck....K-Keith!~" He slowly thrusted in and out of you and you only grew louder. He slowly drew back and slammed back into you making your body jerk and a loud moan to pass through your lips.

He did that a few times before picking up speed. He grunted and moaned with each thrust. The small room was filled with the sounds of grunting, moaning and skin against skin.

Soon he was moving at an inhuman pace and hit that one spot within your core that made you go crazy. "F-fuck...r-right there Keith! R-right there!" He smirked and aimed for that spot.

His breath became more ragged and his thrusts became sloppier. The knot began to form in your stomach again as you were nearing your high. "K-Keith-" You started, "M-me too.." With a few more thrusts your knot had snapped and unraveled, spilling your juices all over him and soon after he shot his seed deep within you.

You rested in the position for a little while panting. Keith let go of your legs and set you back down. You weren't down however, you grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground and laid him on his back while you straddled him around his waist. "(f-f/n)?" "You didnt think youd get away with teasing me did you?" He blushed and you slid down his body to his member. You wrapped your hand around his shaft and slowly pumped it. "Is someone hard again already?" "G-gaah..(f-f/n).." He moaned in reply.

You slowly leaned down and put your mouth around it and sucked on it and bobbed your head while swirling your tongue around the tip. "F-fuck (f-f/n)!"

After doing that for a few minutes you removed your mouth and lined him up with your entrance. You slowly slid down onto him and he let out a moan. You began to bounce on him and his moans became louder as you got faster.

Before either of you had the chance to warn the other you had came all over his cock and he released more of his seed into your abdomen.

You slowly slid yourself off him and laid next to him panting. "We should do this...more often..." Keith breathed out. You nodded and you both slowly drifted to sleep and hoped no one in the halls heard you and that the janitor didnt need to come in anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit of a longer one...i didnt really wanna make a part two but I've had this idea for a bit so I decided to just make it one. Hope you enjoyed. I think this was better than the first one I made.
> 
> I know the end seemed a bit rushed but that's Cus I didnt want it to be too long lol
> 
> ~Kenz out


	8. Coffee Spill (L)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought of a little thing and decided to write it out before continuing the list of ideas in my last author note. Also I figured a nice little break from Keith would be nice lol. In this fic you and Lance both work at a coffee shop.

You stood at the counter taking people's orders while your boyfriend Lance, stood behind you ready to make them. You two were an unstoppable duo and everyone loved the way Lance made coffee.

Lance loved being partnered with you at work. When you'd be so focused on writing down orders, Lance would sneak in a few glances at you and admire the cute little face you made when you were focused.

"Lance I need a chai vanilla latte double shot extra foam!" You called out. Lance automatically got on it and handed it to you. At the same time however, your supervisor came running up to you and bumped Lance's arm spilling the coffee all over you.

"Lance!" You exclaimed. The lady at the register next to you motioned for the few people in your line to come over to hers so you could take care of your situation.

"I'm sorry babe! Mr. Shirogane hit my arm!" Lance's face reddened from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry (f/n)...I didn't see Lance standing there." Your supervisor tried to apologize. Really though, he had a crush on you and absolutely despised Lance.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up." He said with a smile. He had grabbed your arm and started leading you to the back when Lance stopped him. "I've got this Mr. Shirogane sir."

Lance did not like the idea of you being alone with your supervisor, he was big and strong and could be very intimidating. Shiro, knowing not to start something, simply nodded and bit his tongue.

Lance led you to the back. "Why don't you head into the bathroom and I'll be in with a change of clothes for you." He stopped in front of the bathroom. You nodded and stepped in.

Lance ran into the locker rooms and grabbed an extra uniform. He had ran back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Go away Shiro! I don't need your help! Lance has everything under control!" You called out.

Lance was both frustrated that his boss was trying to sneak behind his back to get to his girlfriend but also felt reassured with the fact you denied him.

He'd never admit it but Lance was really insecure especially when it came to you. He felt threatened by Shiro, he was much stronger and more confident than Lance was. A lot of days, he wondered why you were with him.

When he heard you say that however, he realized that you really did love him. He tried to fight back tears as he knocked again, "It's Lance.."

You unlocked the door and opened it a little with a small 'oh.' You shut the door behind him and turned to see tears streaming down his face.

"Lance? Baby what's wrong?" You had forgotten that you didn't have a shirt on as you walked up to him and placed your hands on his cheeks.

"It's...it's nothing." He averted his eyes from yours and you brushed your thumbs over his face and wiped his tears away. "Lance..." He sighs and slowly brings his ocean blue eyes to your (e/c) ones. "Sometimes I wonder if you're only with me out of pity, or if your just too scared to let me know you've fallen out of love with me." He states with a slight frown.

His words take you aback for a second and tears form in your eyes. "Lance...I would never...I love you. I love every part of you and I love all of you. I'm with you because I love you and because you're such an amazing person. If anything my love for you has grown and I won't let anything take that away from me." You looked into his bright blue orbs and watched him as he drew in a shaky breath.

"I love you too..(f/n)." Just like a wave on a beach, something washed over him and his lips collided with yours and your back hit a wall. He slid his hands down your waist and your arms found their way around his next and you tangled your hands into his coffee colored locks.

When you pulled away for air he looked at you with a face full of determination and happiness. "I love you Lance...never forget that." You reattached your lips to his in a feverish and loving kiss.

A lot of times when you guys kissed it was short and sweet, one of quick reassurance. But this kiss was different, it was a reminder how deep your love went for each other.

His tongue traced your bottom lip and you happily parted your mouth, allowing his wet muscle slip into your mouth. Your tongues intertwined and danced and fought for dominance.

The furthest you guys went was a makeout session and while you knew that's all this was going to be, the way he handled himself with you, you knew he wanted more and you'd be lying if you said you didn't want it too.

He ran his hands through your hair and roamed his tongue around your mouth making you let out a small moan and tugged on his hair a little and he groaned. His lips parted from yours and attached themselves to your neck.

He lightly nips and sucks at the flesh and you try to contain your moans. "L-Lance...not here..." You breathed out. He groaned in reply and slowly pulled away from you. "You're so addicting." He smirked and ran a hand down your side.

There was a sudden, sharp knock on the door. "Hey (f/n)! Mr. Shirogane demands you get your butt back out here it's almost rush hour!" Your best friend and fellow register worker called out.

Lance groaned and stepped away from you and handed you the extra uniform shirt and apron to you. "Thanks babe." You slid your shirt on and buttoned it up, tucking it into your black slacks. You threw the green apron over your neck and turned to let Lance's thin and nimble fingers tie the straps.

You suddenly felt his hair tickle your neck and his warm breath against your ear, "To be continued.." You felt your face heat up and turned to look at your boyfriend who wore a giant smirk on his face. You nodded a little and leaned up and fixed his hair. He did the same to you before opening the door and allowed you to walk through.

'Back to hell..' You thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it was a shortish one and not planned but I thought having 3 or 4 Keith oneshots in a row might have been excessive. I suppose I should probably also write some for Shiro....stay tuned!
> 
> ~Kenz out


	9. Dance For Me (S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro x Reader Stripper AU!
> 
> Enjoy!! (Even though this one sucks sorryyyyy)

Tonight was the busiest night of the week. Saturdays always seemed to be the night the most people went clubbing so of course, all hands on deck.

You were one of the best pole dancers at your work and therefore were one of the few put out on display in the middle of the room. Your boss dressed you in a skin tight, red crop top, black short shorts and thigh high black leather boots. On your head were a pair of kitty ears.

You and two other girls were placed for the main show while a few other girls were placed randomly around the club to ensure everyone could enjoy themself.

"Kitty, Bambi you're on in five!" Your boss, Lance, called out to you. You turned to your best friend and fellow workmate. "This is an important night Cassidy...I heard the famous Takashi Shirogane is coming and bringing his little brother with him." You told her. "You mean Keith? The guy from high school?" She asked. You nodded. You and Keith were great friends in high school, you'd go over to his and Shiro's house a lot and you loved it. Not just because you could spend time with your friend but you also got to spend time with his hot older brother.

You heard the music start up which was your que to make your way out to your station. You, Cassidy and Allura slowly walked out to your poles. You took a second to look around and made eye contact with a couple of familiar faces that were right below you on the floor, sitting at the bar in front of you. The boys smiled and you returned it. You slowly climbed up with pole and wrapped your legs around it and hung upside down with your arms hanging to the floor.

Normally you weren't all the self conscious but as you went on with your routine you noticed Shiro watching you with careful eyes. You couldn't help but become more aware of your body and what you did.

You were nearing the end of the routine and you officially couldn't look at anything except your own body. You also realized how strong your feelings for the famous pilot Shiro was.

To end the routine you had to crawl on the stage to the end and you were face to face with Shiro. You got a small bit of courage and reached out and caressed his face. Before you had the chance to freak out you quickly but gracefully stood up and walked off stage.

When you reached the safety of the employee room your two best friends turned to you. "What the hell was that?!" Allura exclaimed. You could feel your face heating up. "Yeah I saw that bold move you made." Cassidy smirked at you.

"Guysss come on stop please. We are about to head out and wait on them I don't need to be a blushing mess." Lance came up behind you and put his hand on your shoulder. "Too late for that sweetie." Everyone started laughing and you just hid your face.

"Alright get your cute butts out there!" Lance exclaimed. You took a deep breath and walked out. You kept looking around for Shiro and his brother. You wanted to wait on them last and spend as short a time as possible with them. You did not need to be flustered and a mess.

Cassidy had suddenly appeared next to you, "Shiro's getting impatient and Keith wants to catch up. Lance had to go over and keep them company." You sighed and slowly made your way over to them to see Keith and Lance really close and Keith's face really red. You chuckled and called out to Lance, "Lance you're gonna scare the boy!"

They all jumped and turned to face you and Shiro's eyes widened. Keith waved to you and smiled before going back to talking to Lance. "I heard you wanted me?" You turned to Shiro. He nodded and his pinks were dusted pink. He slowly leaned down and kissed you. Your eyes widened for a second before snapping shut and you kissed him back.

His arms wrapped around your waist and yours found their way around his neck and you tangled your hands into his soft hair.

When he pulled away he placed his forehead against yours. "I love you (f/n)...I always have." Tears welled up in your eyes and you smiled, "I love you too Shiro." With that you shared another sweet kiss, something you never would've thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to save it there at the end..I had written this one over the course of weeks and slowly started losing my inspiration for it and rather than scrapping it I just went on with it and tried to piece it together better...we all have our bad days ;)


	10. Always Remember Us This Way (S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another songfic...I like these! The song this one is derived from is Always Remember Us This Way from A Star Is Born...I will prewarn you right now, I was going through a really tough time when I wrote this and had this song on replay and thats why its a bit depressing, anyway, onward!!! (just remember guys, I'm putting these on here like months after I'd written them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing, this is kinda styled like a journal entry and anytime it says you (referring to someone else) it means Shiro

Me and you were a thing made from dreams. You, the best pilot there was and me, the hopeful dreamer. I always told you to shoot for the stars, and you did. I was so proud...until you never came back.

I remember that day like it was yesterday...

_That Arizona sky,_   
_Burning in your eyes_

As you were walking up to the ship you took a few seconds to look back. Your eyes searching for one face in particular. Our eyes locked, you smiled, I cried.

_You look at me and babe,_   
_I wanna catch on fire_

I spent the next weeks searching for news of a rocket landing at the Garrison. It never came.

_It buried in my soul,_   
_Like California gold,_

Then there you were on the news. **Dead.** A piloting error they said. I called bullshit. I clung to hope and prayed that wherever you were, you'd find your way back to me.

_You found the light in me,_   
_That I couldn't find_

I decided to start up piloting lessons at the Garrison. I had one mission, learn to fly so I could find you.

I was walking the halls and took a wrong turn, it lead me to the hall of fame. I made the mistake of looking, and I saw your face.

_So when I'm all choked up and I can't find the words,_

I had to force myself away from that wall, I kept telling myself I'd find you.

_Every time we say goodbye, baby, it hurts_

A year went by and I had risen to one of the best in my class. I was nearing the point I'd be able to go off on my own and search for you.

One night we were put in lockdown. The next morning we had heard that you'd returned in an alien ship, but then were broken out of containment by a bunch of teens.

_When the sun goes down,_   
_And the band won't play_

I spent that day in my room, alone, sobbing. That could've been my chance to see you again. Oh how I craved your hugs, your kisses, the cuddles. You always told me that nothing could separate us.

_I'll always remember us this way._

As years went by I graduated and became a MFE Fighter Pilot, our captain knew you. Adam. I spent my time with him, we both knew you'd come back but didn't know when.

_Lovers in the night,_   
_Poets tryna write,_   
_We don't know how to rhyme but damn we try_

It was our 4 year anniversary. I didn't know whether to consider you my boyfriend still or not. I did in my heart but to everyone else we were exes. 

After a few years Commander Holt had returned and told us you were doing great, which continued to fuel me.

_But all I really know,_   
_You're where I want to go,_   
_The part of me that's you will never die_

Soon after there was an invasion. No longer was I running drills, this was the real thing. We all jumped into our planes and fought like our life depended on it.   
I heard as some of our crew mates slowly were killed.

Then I watched as Adam was hit and went down. "ADAM!" The one thing that kept me hoping and close to you, just died. Before I had a chance to change directions I turned my head to see a purple light come for me and hit my ship.

_So when I'm all choked up and I can't find the words,_

Everything was black. Somehow I was able to survive but I was badly injured.

_Every time we say goodbye, baby, it hurts_   
_When the sun goes down and the band won't play_

When I was finally able to break through, I slowly opened my eyes and started coughing. "(F-f/n)." I heard a shaky but familiar voice.

My hand was warm and I looked to see someone's hand wrapped around it. My eyes traveled up their arm until I was met with white hair and gray/brown eyes.

_I'll always remember us this way_

Tears rolled down our faces. "S-Shiro. You're alive, you're back." "I told you I would be." You had a small smile and leaned down to hug me.

_Oh yeah!_   
_I don't wanna be just a memory baby, yeah_

"Your hair..you look like a grandpa." I smiled. You chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Nice to see you're able to be so humorous when laying in a hospital bed."

_So when I'm all choked up and I can't find the words,_

I was able to recover and you introduced me to the team. I was so happy to have you back but then you had to leave again to finish the fight.

_Every time we say goodbye, baby, it hurts_

"I'm coming with you." I stood determined in front of you. You had simply sighed and nodded. "I left you once, I won't do it again (f/n)." You hugged me and kissed the side of my head.

_When the sun goes down and the band won't play,_   
_I'll always remember us this way_

When the fight was over we settled down. You had proposed to me and of course I said yes.

It was the day of our wedding. The ceremony was perfect and it was time of the first dance. You had chuckled when you wrapped your arms around my waist, "I don't really know how to dance." I only rolled my eyes and leaned into your chest.

_When you look at me and the whole world fades_

"I love you Shiro." I had whispered. "I love you too (f/n)." Then you leaned down and kissed me.

_I'll always remember us_   
_This way_


	11. Baby's First Words (L)

You were sitting on the couch cradling your 7 month old daughter, Katie, in your lap watching cartoons. Katie was giggling and laughing, it was adorable to watch.

Then there was the slight rattle of the door and footsteps as your husband, Lance, walked in. "Hey babe, Katie." He smiled. You turned your head and leaned back to look at him better as he took off his coat and hung it up.

He walked to where you were on the couch and bent down and kissed your forehead. "How's my babygirl?" He asked. "She's great, having a lot of fun watching cartoons." You replied.

He chuckled, "I meant you sweetheart." You blushed a little and shook your head. "Well you know, we have a baby girl now so sometimes it's hard to tell." He only smiled and sat down next to you. Katie turned towards Lance and crawled into his lap. "Hey there cutie..how's my baby?"

She looked a lot like him, the tan skin and blue eyes but had your hair. "D-dahfjjf" She cooed. "Hun I think she's starting to say her first word." Lance tousled her hair and she giggled. "D-dada!" She called out.

You were shocked. "Traitor." You muttered under your breath. Lance was slightly able to hear you and chuckled, "Aw is someone jealous?" He got close to your face and flashed a sly smile. "No, I only carried her around in my uterus for 9 months, technically 10, birthed her, nursed her and sacrifice hours of sleep for her and her first word is dada." You crossed your arms and looked off to the side.

Lance was laughing and had put Katie on the ground for her to crawl around. "Takes after her mom, wasn't that along the lines of your first words? To me?" Your eyes widened and you turned to look at him. "Babe! There's innocent ears present!!" Your face went red and you buried your face in your hands. You suddenly felt a hot breath against your ear, "Maybe we could try for another and hopefully we'll both get to hear the words we want."

You whined and looked up at him, he was simply smirking his big goofy smirk. "I mean I don't mind having another kid with you." You replied.

**~~Time Skip (A few months later)~~**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

I opened the door to our house to hear the sound of slight snoring. I looked out into the living room to see my wife fast asleep on the floor with Katie snuggled against her.

"Man, her being pregnant again and juggling Katie, my babygirl's all worn out." I whispered. I picked up Katie and set her down in her crib in our room and walked back to (f/n). I sat down next to her and started massaging her shoulders.

I heard a slight noise, a mix between a moan and a groan and looked to see her eyes start to flutter open. "Lance? Babe is that you?" She asked, voice laced with sleep.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "It's me baby. Here lets go take a nap." She nodded but stayed on the floor. I let out a small chuckle and slowly picked her up and carefully carried her to our room.

When I placed her down I kissed her baby bump, "Your mama's a warrior little one, I can't wait to meet you and for you to meet her." I then felt something warm on my hand and I looked to see (f/n)'s hand wrapped around mine and she was watching me through half lidded eyes, "Says the one who went to space and saved the galaxy." She let out a small chuckle.

I crawled into bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso, snuggling my head into her neck. "I love you all, my small family."


	12. All Fun & Games (L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final one of the day! Then time to work on some of the other oneshots so that all I have to do is press post :). This is inspired by one of my favorite card games...enjoy!

"Ugh..I'm so bored!!!" You called out. It was quiet and dead in the castle, no one doing anything. A small group of you were gathered around on couches and some on the floor. *ahem* Pidge *ahem*.

Coran came bursting through the doorway holding a stack of cards. "Have no fear paladins, and nurse (f/n), I have the perfect cure to your boredom." He flashed a smile and you groaned and flopped sideways, landing into your brother's, Keith's, lap.

"It's called The Great Kingship. You need at least 5 people to play and everyone has a role...."

(blah blah blah I don't feel like explaining the rules, if you know The Great Dalmuti then that's how this game works)

After a couple practice hands, everyone was in their role spot based on who went out first and then as follows. Pidge was the first to use up her cards so she was The Great King, or Queen. Shiro went out second, making him the Second in Command. You were out third and your brother followed making you two merchants, you being the greater merchant, and then Lance who was the lesser servant and Hunk was last making him the greater servant.

Hunk had to shuffle and deal out the cards because he was in the worst spot to be in. We all picked up our cards and you were content with your hand, it wasn't too bad.

"AW COME ON! I don't seriously have to give you this card do I?!" Lance yelled out. You see, at the beginning of each round the King/Queen and Queen/Second in Command called for taxes from the two servants, meaning that the servant has to give up their lowest card(s). Lance was in a better standing than Hunk so he only had to give one card up and got one in return from Shiro. Hunk on the other hand, had to give up 2.

"If it's your lowest card Lance, hand it over." Shiro smiled.

The game went on for a while and eventually Lance ended up in the highest seat while you worked your way down to be in the worst seat.

Keith smiled at you from his Second in Command chair, "Are you cleaning up after us at dinner tonight little sis?" You growled at him, "Nope, this game doesn't translate into real life." You then smacked your cards down and growled again. "I hate this game." You mumbled.

"That's because you keep helping me win." Lance smirked at you. "Get lost loser." Everyone's eyes widened, "(f/n), he's our King, you cannot talk to him that way!" Pidge exclaimed. "Excuse me, what? You guys aren't seriou-" "Peasant!! You dare to speak to your King and higher ups that way?!" Lance shouted.

You face palmed, "Y'all are taking this way too literally." "To the stocks with you!" Lance stood up and grabbed your arm, pulling you up. "We don't even- ughhhh fine I'll play along."

You looked over to see Lance smiling down at you as he leaned down and whispered, "It's more fun when you play along." You blushed a little and your eyes flicked over to see your brother watching Lance very closely.

Lance ended up dragging you into the training room, which was only a couple feet outside the door, and Coran pulled up blueprints for a stock and made it appear. You were then locked in.

"For goodness sake, isn't this a bit harsh?" No one paid any attention to you though, after all you mistreated the King.

———

After about an hour of standing there, everyone came waltzing back in and took you back into the playing room to resume your game. "What took you guys so long?" You asked. You were tired, hungry and sore from standing in such a peculiar position.

"Oh uh, we kinda started watching some Altean T.V." Hunk stated, making you roll your eyes.

"My rebellious servant," Lance started. You turned to look at him, "A word in my quarters please." He stood and walked to the furthermost point in the room and you stood and followed. You guys where standing in a spot where the wall turned inward and it, for the most part, hid you two.

"You're the most magnificent servant I've ever seen in this kingdom." Lance lowered his voice to a whisper. "You deserve better than any other man of your class can give to you." You felt your face heat up and you turned your head away, "Lance, you're taking the role and game a bit far don't you think?" "Who says I'm playing? Look, the truth is (f/n), I'm in love with you but I've been too scared to tell you especially cus of Keith..."

You felt his hand push against the wall next to your head and you looked him in the eyes. "L-Lance..." You stared at each other before you reached out and grabbed the edges of his fluffy cargo jacket and pulled him down into a kiss, hiding your guys' faces with his jacket.

When you pulled away, you flashed him a nervous smile. You couldn't believe you just kissed the guy you've been crushing on. He slipped a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled. "So (f/n), continue this conversation later in a better place?" He asked. You nodded and motioned to head back out to the others.

When you guys sat down, Keith started watching you two very carefully and occasionally glaring at Lance, more than normal.

——-

It was the last game y'all were gonna play, you guys were getting tired. "Haha suck it Lance! You've been overthrown by your second in command!" Keith shouted. Keith sat down in his king's "throne" and you sat next to him as the queen while everyone else shuffled around to their new spots.

"First order of business as King, I banish Lance from the kingdom." Keith stated flatly without even batting an eye. "Uhh...Keith, don't you thin-" "I've been watching him and I can't have him anywhere near you sis." He cut you off and just started playing cards. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may not make sense especially if you've never played the game before (Great Dalmuti) but I hope y'all enjoyed it. Sorry for such a long period but then again that's what you're all used to.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading see you in the next story!


	13. Lover's Valley P.1 (S)

"Woah there Carina." You coaxed. Carina was your beautiful, black Friesian horse. You'd just come back from a nice hack and were approaching the stables. As you were entering the paddock area, the sable hand, Shiro, approached you and Carina, taking the reigns in his hand. "Have a nice hack?" He asked with a smile. "It was lovely, we went up by the mountain pass and stayed along the river, I'm saving the pass for when I go with a friend."

Shiro simply nodded as you dismounted. "Can you give her some extra oats? She doesn't seem to be performing as well. I'm wondering if maybe she's not being fed enough?" You asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be sure to keep an eye on her for you." "Thanks Shiro." You both shared a smile as he led Carina away to her stall.

You spent some time in the tack room, putting up your helmet and riding jacket into your personal cubby. You grabbed a change of clothes and went to head to the bathroom when you were stopped by Allura. "Oh, (f/n) how good it is to see you." She smiled. You mentally rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. "What do you want Allura?"

"Oh, just thought I'd let you know that I was thinking about asking Shiro out on a hack, what do you think his thoughts would be?" She batted her eyelashes. "I don't know, why don't you ask him?" You just walked on past her, rolling your eyes in the process. She growled and stomped off towards the tack room.

Lance and Keith came running up to you. "(f/n)! (f/n)!" Lance shouted. You raised an eyebrow in response. "Lance, Shiro, Pidge and I were going to go on a hack, wanna come? It'll be later tonight and we're going to take on Lover's Valley." Keith made mention. "Ehh...I don't know guys, Lover's Valley? At dark? Do you realize how stupid and dangerous that is?" You shook your head and started walking again.

"Don't you live for danger? Besides, Shiro will be there." Pidge cooed. You felt your face go a little red as you sighed, "Fine, I'll go." "YAY!" They all cheered. You rolled your eyes and turned to go tell Shiro the news only to see him cradling Allura in his arms bridle style. You let out a small "oh" and turned back around.

"Maybe you should ask Allura instead, I think I'll just stay home tonight." You ran over to your other horse, Warrior and mounted him. He was a beautiful brown and white Paint Horse whom you used for travel around the small island on which you lived. "Come on boy, let's go home."

\---------

You were lying in bed, scrolling through social media when there was slight thuds at your window. You glanced over and saw nothing but sunset sky. You shrugged and glanced back to your phone when a few more thuds resonated through the room. "What the heck is going on?"

You walked to your window and looked down through it to see Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Lance mounted on their horses looking up at you. In Shiro's hand laid reigns that kept Carina in place next to him. You opened the window and whisper yelled at them, "What do you want?!" "Uhh you agreed to come on a hack with us." Pidge stated. "Yeah but then I said nevermind and that I'd just stay home." "Ok I see, you're just scared you're gonna be left behind." Lance teased.

"No, it's Lover's Valley, at night...y'all are dumb." As you started to close your window you heard Shiro's voice, "I mean, we ran all the out here with your horse so the least you could do is ride with us." You mentally slapped yourself and agreed.

You closed your window and threw on your riding jacket and boots, ran downstairs and out the door to the group. It was only then that you realized that Shiro was the one holding your horse and there was millimeters between the horses. You carefully mounted Carina and Shiro handed you the reigns. "Thanks. I like your Shire by the way." He smiled, "Thanks, Storm's a good boy."

Storm was a grey dappled Shire with white mane, tail and feathers. Carina was nudging his neck slightly with her muzzle and he lightly nipped at her ear. You chuckled as you watched them, "Carina seems to like him." "Yeah and Storm seemingly is enjoying her company, just like someone else I know." Shiro responded as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

There was slight thundering of hooves as the others ran off and that's when you and Shiro galloped after them to try and catch up.

\----------

You'd finally gotten to the beginning of the trail just as it was getting dark and there was the slight, visible shine of stars in the sky. "Oh lord, we're actually doing this." You looked off into the distance and stared down the ridged cliff edge that it, Lover's Valley. "Hells yes, c'mon let's go!" Keith sped off down the trail with the others following closely behind. Shiro started running after them but you hesitated.

Shiro quickly stopped and looked behind at you, "You ok? You don't have to come, I can ride with you home." He slowly trotted up to you. "No, no it's fine. I'm just intimidated." You slowly started walking along the trail and Shiro stayed by your side. "We can take it at a slow pace then." After a few minutes of trotting along the trail, you met up with the others who were stopped in the middle of the pathway. "Took you guys long enough!" Pidge exclaimed. You simply rolled your eyes. "Hey, sorry to do this to you guys but we just remembered that we have chores to do down at the stables and home." Lance explained. "But I do the work at the st-" "Nope, we want to give you a bit of a break. Don't let this stop you from continuing though, you've got this far without turning back."

You sighed and nodded. The others left you and Shiro on the pass and you nudged Carina forward to a canter again, Shiro close behind. As you were traveling up the mountain, the pathway was getting more narrow and rocky. "Shiro, I almost feel like we should turn back. Its kinda dark and the path is getting dangerous." "I don't know (f/n)...we made it this far, how much further could the top be." You nodded and pressed forward.

Suddenly, Carina stumbled on a small rock causing a few loose rocks to tumble down and Carina tried to jump out of the way but ended up landing wrong, hurting herself and almost falling over as she let out a whiny. She then reared up and when she landed she let out a loud mix between between a neigh and a whiny. She then leaned down and bent one of her legs underneath her.

You quickly got off her and looked at her. She slowly tucked her legs under her and laid on her stomach. "Shiro, I think she's hurt."

**\-------------**

**Hellooooo. Hehehe yes I left off on a cliffhanger. I thought it was getting kinda long so there shall be a part two**

**Adios amigos!!! Til next time!**


	14. Lover's Valley P.2 (S)

You quickly got off her and looked at her. She slowly tucked her legs under her and laid on her stomach. "Shiro, I think she's hurt."

Carina had just tried avoiding falling rocks and hurt herself really bad. Shiro jumped off Storm and knelt down next to Carina. "She must've sprained an ankle, it doesn't appear broken but it's bad enough you won't be able to ride her." He looked up at you.

"Maybe we should turn back, head back to the stables." You reasoned. Shiro shook his head. "We're close to the top, it's dark and a long, daring, way back. Our best bet is to make it to the top and stay there for the night, I've got snacks and stuff in my saddlebag." 

You sighed and looked at your precious horse. "Ok...I can walk alongside her and lead her up." "Don't be silly, there's room in my saddle for you (f/n)." You didn't see the point in arguing so you climbed atop storm and Shiro handed you Carina's reigns as she slowly stood back up. 

Shiro mounted and sat behind you, he reached around you and grabbed the reigns, his arms resting on your legs slightly. You felt your entire body warm at his touch and it took every ounce of self control to stop from freaking out. You'd finally admit it, you were in love with the stable hand. 

As you guys pressed on, there was a tug on Carina's reigns and Storm stumbled back a little and almost instinctively, Shiro wrapped an arm around you to secure you and keep you from falling off.

You looked back to see Carina shaking out her leg. "It's ok girl, we're almost to the top." She let out a small neigh and pushed on. You felt Shiro's breath pass along the side of your head as he let out a small sigh. 

You'd finally reached the top. Shiro dismounted and helped you down off Storm. You then walked Carina over closer to the center of the top of the mountain and she slowly laid down and let out a soft snort. You ran your hand down her muzzle with slight tears in your eye. "It'll be ok Carina...I'm right here." You removed her tack and set it aside.

You felt a hand on your shoulder as Shiro knelt beside you. "She'll be ok (f/n). It's just a sprain." You bear hugged him and he wasted no time in hugging you back. You looked over to see Storm slowly laying down next to Carina and placing his head over her neck. You let out a small smile and looked up into Shiro's brown and grayish eyes.

"(f-f/n)...there's something I wanted to tell you, or ask." Shiro looked off to the side as a light pink dusted his cheeks. "What is it?" You asked. "Well, it's just that, you're amazing. An amazing rider, amazing friend. It's easy to forget everything around you when you're around..." "S-Shiro..." "You have like this invisible force that just pulls everyone in closer to you." 

As he finished that statement there were only inches between your faces. "(f/n)...I-I think I love you." You felt your breath hitch in your throat as Shiro closed the gap between you two. 

As he pulled away you looked at him in disbelief. "What about Allura?" "What about her?" You took a deep breath, "I saw you carrying her and she was smiling, I thought you were a couple or something like that." You explained and looked to the side. 

Shiro started laughing. "No no no. You must've turned around just as I caught her from her falling off Lightningfire. I tried helping her up but she tripped in the stirrup and I caught her." You face palmed, "Geez I'm so stupid." You chuckled a little. "Nah, just misunderstood the occasion, that's all."

You both laid back against your horses, holding each other and gazing at the stars. "It's so beautiful.." You murmured. "Yes, yes you are..." Shiro replied. 

**\---------**

**Hope yall enjoyed this lil fluffy oneshot...adios and til next time!!!!!**

**~Kenzinator out XD ******


	15. Fear Of Falling In Love (H)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This 2 part oneshot, but mostly this part, features abusive themes. You have been warned.

"What are you wearing?! I'm not letting you outside wearing that!" Your boyfriend at the time screamed at you. It was date night and you decided to wear a dress that stopped just above your knees and hugged your curves. He grabbed your arm and drug you back into the room and threw you towards the bed. 

Tears formed in your eyes but you held them back. Your boyfriend went through all your dresses until he found one that pleased him. He then threw it at you, "Get dressed. You may be a slut but I'm not letting you dress like one." He then stormed out of the room.

You sat on the bed and used every ounce of your strength to prevent yourself from crying. You changed into the dress he wanted and looked in the mirror. It was a navy blue color and was loose around your body. The sleeves went to your elbow and the dress went a little past your knees. You took the black belt that went with it and put it around your waist to make it curve in a little. 

You slipped on black flats and walked out to your boyfriend. He looked at you and gave you a quick once over. "Much better, now I can actually take you out in public and show everyone my beautiful prize." He grabbed your hand rather harshly and drug you out the door and down the street. 

You were headed towards the carnival. To anyone else it would've been fun, but for you, you weren't allowed to do anything unless your boyfriend said you could. He stopped by the bathrooms and told you to go and wander so you did. While walking your urge to cry was getting so overwhelming that a few tears slid down your cheeks and to the ground as you were walking.

You were looking down as you walked, not paying any attention to what was in front of you. Then you bumped into someone's back and quickly stumbled back and mumbled a 'sorry.' "(f/n)? Is that you?" You stopped at the familiar sounding voice and the strange use of your name. You slowly looked up and turned to see one of your old college buddies, Hunk.

"O-oh uh..hey..Hunk." You whispered. Concern crossed his face and he stepped closer to you and you flinched slightly. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself." He asked. You looked over at the ground and shook your head. "I-it's nothing." 

The smell of cotton candy caught your nose and you looked over to see the cotton candy vender. Hunk saw you staring a little and lightly took your hand to which you snapped your head to look at him. "It's ok, it's just me." He soothed. It broke you a little to see that he was treating you like a scared puppy, which you basically were. 

He slowly led you to the cotton candy machine and ordered two cotton candies. (idk how else to call them?????) He then held one out to you and you hesitated in taking it. You gave a small smile and took it. "Thanks..." He smiled back, "I'm just glad to see that bright smile of yours." 

You were ripping off bits of cotton candy and talking to Hunk when your boyfriend started approaching you, and he looked pissed. You froze. He then reached you and sent a cold, hard stare at Hunk, "Excuse us.." He stated, his voice laced with venom. 

He pulled you away from everyone and pushed you causing you to fall. He also grabbed the cotton candy. "Did he get this for you?" He asked. You nodded and slowly stood back up. "Well thank him, I'll enjoy eating this. It's not like you need it, if anything you could lose a few pounds." He stated coldly while eating a piece of cotton candy.

Soon after he took you back home, tired of dealing with you. When you walked through the door he shoved you towards the couch. "You apparently don't appreciate me so you're sleeping on the couch until you no longer even look at another man." You nodded and laid down on the couch and cried yourself to sleep.

**\--Hunk's P.O.V.--**

Soon after (f/n)'s boyfriend pulled her away from me, I raced back to the apartment I share with the gang. When I walked through the doors everyone looked at me with worried looks on their face. "I found (f/n).." Everyone quickly stood. "We need to help her. Her boyfriend is a rotten man. She flinched everytime I moved towards her or touched her. The brightness that normally is in her eyes was gone and she looked extremely thin. She's going to die in his hands." I explained. 

"Let's go get her." Shiro boldly stated.

Pidge quickly got to work on her laptop and did an address lookup of her boyfriend, it was someone from college, Jackson Everbei. They were such an awesome duo, unstoppable. I wonder what changed him. 

"Got him!" Pidge called out. 

"Alright! Let's go get our girl." Lance shouted.


	16. Fear Of Falling In Love P.2 (H)

**"Let's go get our girl."**

**\----Hunk's P.O.V.----**

We were on our way to (f/n)'s boyfriend's house. We had all piled into the van and took off. As we were pulling up, we noticed a single light on upstairs. "Guys, someone's still up..." I mentioned. "Maybe it's (f/n)?" Lance offered. Shiro shook his head, "Even if it was, we don't know about her boyfriend and we can't risk him finding us. Best thing to do is wait until lights out." 

We spent the next 20 minutes waiting for the lights to go out and when they finally did, Pidge and Keith jumped out. "Stay here, we'll get her. The less people go the easier it will be to extract her. At least with Pidge we have a way around anything and I'll provide backup." Keith explained before he and Pidge took off towards the door.

I could feel my nerves rising. Ever since high school (f/n) always wore this bright smile that let everyone know that everything would be ok, and the truth is, it's terrible that someone stole that from her. "Y'know...she always had a way to reassure everyone with just a smile." I started. "I believe that there were times that she didn't feel like smiling and yet she always did, and you could tell it was genuine. But tonight, watching her try and force a smile, looking into her dull eyes. I wanted to cry. I just don't get it." 

I saw Shiro look into the rear-view mirror at me. "None of us do Hunk. We don't know what happened but the good thing is that now she'll be treated the way she should be. A fate that many in her situation don't get..." 

Just then the door opened and Keith gently placed a half-asleep (f/n) in a seat and buckled her up. Then he and Pidge jumped in and Shiro sped off. I grabbed (f/n)'s hand and stroked the back of it with my thumb, "Don't worry...no one can hurt you now."

**\----2nd Person P.O.V.----**

It was too late and you were too tired to process the events that happened. At first you were just laying on the couch, sleeping and the next thing you know someone had picked you up and started walking with you in their arms, they kept mumbling things about how you were safe and that your boyfriend couldn't hurt you anymore.

Then you felt a wave of cold air hit you but you were too tired to care. The last thing you remembered was someone stroking your hand before you passed back out.

You woke with a start. When you looked around you didn't recognize anything. You were in an unfamiliar bed and no one was around. You slowly stepped out of bed and opened the door to be met with your old high school buddies gathered around in the living room. 

"Keith? Lance? Shiro? Pidge? A-and..Hunk?" You were so confused and to be honest, thought you were dreaming. Hunk slowly stood and walked over to you. "I'm sorry (f/n). After seeing the shape you were in at the carnival I couldn't just sit here and let your light dim." 

For the first time, you felt like crying out of happiness. You had lived your life terrified and abused and here you were, finally free. You wrapped Hunk in a giant hug, "No, thank you. Thank you so much." You whispered into his ear and cried into his shoulder. 

When you finally calmed down you looked to see the others making their way to you to give you a hug. "You're home..." Shiro soothed.

Hunk disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and hash browns. "Wow Hunk, that's-""I know, but I thought you might need it. You look sickly."  
You sat at the breakfast bar and dug in. "Oh my...these are awesome! Thanks Hunk."

**\---A Few Months Later---**

You finally had gotten over the fear of anyone getting close to you. You also had put some flesh back on your body and had been working out with Keith to turn it into muscle, his reasoning being so that you could beat up anyone who tried to mess with you.

It used to be that you'd look in the mirror and see a dull husk and now, well now you look as vibrant as ever and certainly prettier. 

You stepped out from the bathroom after brushing your hair and sat down on the arm of the chair Hunk was in. "Hey guys, wassup?" You had asked. Everyone turned to you, "Oh, hey (f/n). We were just thinking about going some place to hang out." Keith stated.

You had suddenly felt someone messing with your hair and jumped a little before hearing a familiar voice mutter an apology. You turned slightly to see Lance playing with your hair and turned back to the others. "I think there's a fall fest going on at the ranch down the road. I think they have like hay rides, corn mazes, trail rides, pumpkin patches, etc." You mentioned.

"That'd be so cool to go to! I could get a few pumpkins and we could make pies and stuff together." Hunk placed a hand on your knee and looked up at you. You nodded in return. "Then it's settled, we'll go check out the fall fest." Shiro stood up and walked off to his room. Keith then stood, walking off to his room to get ready and Hunk soon did the same. 

"You should dress a bit nicer to impress him." You heard Lance whisper into your ear and he continued to mess with your hair. You felt your cheeks heat up, "U-um..w-who?" You asked. "You know... it's blatantly obvious you like Hunk and y'know, I think he likes you too." 

Ignoring his statement you sighed, "Are you almost done? I have to get ready." You felt your hair hit your back as Lance stepped in front of you, "Done, you look nice with a fishtail braid." He stated before walking off to his room.

When you got into your room, you grabbed a black tank top, flannel shirt, jean pants and some boots. You threw on your new outfit and looked into the mirror. "I look good! I wonder if- no...why am I thinking about him?" You took a breath and walked out to wait for the others.

**\----Time Skip----**

At the festival, you gravitated to Hunk and you went on a hay ride together and then picked out a couple pumpkins. Being around him just made you feel so...happy, like nothing or nobody else mattered. You were standing among the autumn trees when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turned to see the cinnamon roll boy standing there. "Oh! Hunk, hey." You smiled at him. "Look, there's no easy way to say it but...I know your ex did some pretty messed up stuff so you may be scared to get into a relationship but...(f/n) I-I-" You cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips. 

"You're right. My ex did screw up my life quite a bit but it's because of you and the others that I've been able to move on. I didn't really realize it until a few months after living with you guys but as the months went on I noticed a change in myself...what I'm trying to say is thank you and if you can save me from a horrible person like my ex then I know you can protect me from anything." You took a deep breath after spouting an endless sentence that didn't seem to make sense to yourself.

Hunk chuckled, "Was that your way of trying to say that you're willing to try to love again?" You blushed and nodded. "In a multitude of words yes, that was the point I was trying to make..." You both chuckled and interlaced your fingers. 

You may not have been the most comfortable about getting into a relationship, but in order to overcome your fears you gotta face them. 

You looked up at Hunk with a smile. "Thank you Hunk...for everything."


	17. Forgive and Forget (K)

Hey guys! Another songfic! Also side note: I'm writing on my laptop so if the format is a little whack that's why lol...enjoy! 

Future me: heyo so just wanted to say that my feeling for voltron has all perished. It had came back a little and I was going to write more but didn't feel up to it. Probs cus I'm lazy af. However my love for MHA and Tranformers has re-risen and that's what im going to focus on. Sorry to dissapoint but I'm posting the last of my oneshots and then I'm moving on and hoping to actually do something.

I love writing and never want to let it go but it's like I had explained...stuff happened and I'm not me anymore and I have to "fix" myself. Anyway thanks for all the support...I love you all!

\--Keith's P.O.V.--

"GET OUT!!" You were screaming at me. I wasn't the best of boyfriends, well, fiance actually, and well, I'm paying for it now...

You threw a bag of my stuff at me, "I said...GET. OUT KEITH!" So I did. I ran out as fast as I could and jumped in my truck and started driving.

It's been 7 minutes now since I lost the girl of my dreams  
It doesn't seem that long, but my whole world has changed

I could feel some tears start to fall down my face. I didn't even know where I was driving to, just away.

I felt so stupid for the fact that I couldn't seem to get one thing right and now I've lost one of the few people I truly care about.

It's in all the little things, when you smile, now it stings

I remember all the times I'd surprise you with flowers or candies. You'd run up to me and hug me.

It's been 7 minutes since I lost the girl of my dreams

I remember seeing you in the corner of my eye standing on your toes trying to match my height. You giving me a quick peck on the cheek and then dropping back down onto your heels.

Our first date was the best day of my life, just spending time with you was the highlight of each day.

It's been half an hour now since I dropped you home  
And I'm driving past the places we both know  
Past the bar where we first kissed and that movie that we missed 'cause we were hanging out in the parking lot

I wiped my eyes and kept telling myself that I deserved it. I don't understand why but I never felt like my head was in the relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love you with my whole being but something wasn't right with me and I don't know what it was.

I pulled over at a gas station and leaned my head back. I was shaking and on the brink of a breakdown.

Now, I sink a deeper,  
Think a little clearer,

I pulled out my phone and thought about calling you but didn't have the nerve. Instead I found myself dialing Shiro.

Looking at myself through these new-found eyes

"Keith? Buddy you ok?" He asked. I had just enough restraint to choke out the word no before tears started flowing down my face. I was soon able to calm down enough to spill out my guts to Shiro, who just listened and then helped me see what I needed to do.

Is it too late to turn around?

I hung up and sat at that gas station for a bit, contemplating whether it was worth risking getting slapped just to try and repair a broken relationship.

I'm already halfway out of town,

"Fuck it." I pulled out from the gas station and starting heading back to you, back home.

Now I know how I let you down, Oh, I finally figured it out,

This time, I would do everything in my power to prove myself to you and show you just how much you truly mean to me. It's like they say, you don't know what you have until you've lost it.

I forgot to love you, love you, love you I forgot to love you, love you, love you,

Some tears were still sliding down my face but I refused to let you go that easily.

Radio was playing songs for me and you,

As I was driving I was trying to work out the words to say to you, hell I didn't even know if you would let me say anything, but for you, it was worth trying.

Chasing Cars reminds me of nights in your room, Drinking wine under your window back when life was so damn simple,

I can't even begin to believe how things got as bad as they were. I was the one person you were supposed to be able to rely on at all times, the one person who was never supposed to let you down and yet...that's exactly what I did.

How the hell did I end up losing you?

I was getting close to your road and I was panicking and didn't even know if I still wanted to do this, but I pushed all those thoughts out of my head and continued driving. I didn't know how this was going to go but I couldn't live with myself if I gave up so easily.

Is it too late to turn around? I'm already halfway out of town

I had to take a quick detour and get something before I showed up at your door.

Now I know how I let you down,  
Oh, I finally figured it out,  
I forgot to love you, love you, love you,

I finally made it to your house and now all I needed was to get out and knock on the door. Easy...right?

After sitting there for what seemed like forever I got the nerve to get out of the truck, flowers in hand and walked up to your door.

I forgot to love you, love you, love you (this goes on and I don't feel like writing this line a million times) If I came back now, would you still be there,  
If I came back now, would you even care?

I finally knocked on the door and you almost immediately opened, with a quick glance I still saw you wearing the ring.

If I came back now, would you still be there,  
If I came back now, would you even care?

I held the flowers out and choked on my words as I tried holding back tears, "(f-f/n)....I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every stupid thing I did to you. I'm sorry I let you down when I was the one person who wasn't supposed to...which is why I came back." I looked up to see tears falling down your face and a small smile.

Is it too late to turn around? I'm already halfway out of town.

You took a shaky breath and looked at me, "Keith...thank you." Then you surprised me.

Now I know how I let you down,

You kissed me. When you pulled away, you took the flowers. "(f/n) I promise to you that I won't let you down again, and I'll love you forever."

Oh I finally figured it out, I forgot to love you, love you, love you,

"Shut up ya dork." You chuckled as you wiped your face. "I love you too now come here." I wrapped my arms around you and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around my neck and pulled me inside, I kicked the door shut.

I forgot to love you, love you, love you (x3)

\---------

Heya guys! Hope you liked it! The thing with this song is that it's REALLY repetitive so that's why some changes were made, but the only changed were like cutting out writing a few lines. AnYWaY...I DoNT haVe To eXPlaIn mySeLF iT's 11:30 rN!!!!

~:) Kenz out (AKA the author who's too lazy to do formatting rn sorry)


	18. Scars (K)

\--Keith's P.O.V.--

We had just gotten into a fight and I decided to take a drive. After some time I figured you'd have cooled off so I kept trying to call you but you wouldn't answer

Flashback

You threw the engagement ring at me. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! YOU KEEP FUCKING LYING TO ME SO GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!!"

I'd been working extra shifts at work to get some extra money. You thought I was cheating. I told you that I was working but you didn't believe me.

I gave it one last shot before I got frustrated and threw my phone, in the process I accidentally jerked the wheel. Then darkness.

\--2nd Person--

He crashed into a telephone pole. The windshield and windows shattered. Keith was flung forward while being held back by the seat belt. Glass shards were in his head and there were major cuts and bruises.

The police and ambulance arrived shortly after and rushed him to the hospital and one of the cops found his phone and dialed your number. You picked up, still frustrated with him not knowing what happened.

"What the hell Keith?! I fuc-" "I'm sorry but this number was listed as Mr. Kogane's emergency contact. Who am I speaking with?" The officer cut you off. "I'm his..." You paused for a moment, "I'm his fiancee. Who is this?"

The fact that it wasn't Keith began to scare you. "This is one of the officers on duty. Sorry to inform you but your fiancee was in a terrible accident and is on his way to the hospital for emergency treatment."

You sat there in shock and your phone slipped from your hand. You let out a small shriek and flew into a fit of sobbing and crying. You were frozen. Sure, you were pissed with him but it wasn't necessarily you.

Recently you've been stressed with work and you had just found out a few weeks ago that you were pregnant. You hadn't had a chance to tell Keith because he was never home so with all the stress and hormones, you were emotional.

Soon you heard a knock on your door. You slowly got up and walked over to the door and opened it revealing two police officers.

"C-can I h-help yo-" You wheezed and choked out most of your sentence before crying again. "Our officer was scared for you and figured you may need a ride?" One of the officers held a hand out to you.

You took a seat in the car and they drove to the hospital. When you got there you ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for a Keith Kogane...he was in an accident?" You were panicking. The desk lady told you his room number and you took off.

When you finally made it, a doctor stopped you before you entered. "Miss, family only." You shoved past him, "Move out of my fucking way I'm his fiancee." You ran in and froze when you saw his state.

You heard the doctor sigh as he placed a hand on your shoulder. Keith's head was wrapped with bandages along with his torso and arms. You dropped to your knees and started crying. The doctor kneeled and rubed your back, "Miss, are you ok?" he asked. You shook your head.

You then ran to the bathroom and threw up, clutching your stomach. The doctor just continued to keep a wary eye on you. "You wouldn't happen to be pregnant would you?" You slowly nodded and looked back over at Keith after coming out from the bathroom.

You took a seat next to the bed and grabbed his hand as tears flowed down your face. "Oh Keith, I'm so sorry. If you just wake up I could apologize and explain why I've been kind of moody. But please, wake up. W-wake up...f-for me." Your voice was shaky and you put your head down on the bed.

Without even trying, you soon passed out.

\----

You felt the bed rustle and something press against your head slightly. Your eyes shot open and immedietely looked everywhere but Keith. When you felt a thumb stroke your cheek then your hand, you whipped you head to see Keith watching you.

You exhaled and closed your eyes as a few tears rolled down your cheeks. "(f-f/n)?" He croaked out. You grabbed his one hand with both of your and pressed it again your lips. "B-baby...I...I'm so, so-" A sob rattled your body and you let out a little hiccup. "I'm so sorry." You finally managed to say.

Keith' face softened from one of concern and confusion to a happier one. "It's ok." He responded but you shook your head. "No...even with what's been going on I had no right to treat you the way I did." "It's ok (f/n), really."

Tears slid down your face and you let his hand drop while still keeping one of your hand entwined with his, he kept a tight hold on your hand. You kissed his forehead and looked him in the eyes. "I-I love you."

He cupped your face and gave you a short kiss. "I love you too."

The doc then came in and looked at you surprised. "About time you woke up. You were out since 9pm, it's 12pm the next day. Keith, good new is the only major injury sustained was a broken wrist but other than that, just bad bruising and some cuts." "Thanks doctor." You said.

"You're welcome, we're going to keep him a couple more days but in the meantime I'll leave you two to talk. Oh and an officer came by a while ago with this." He held up your engagement ring and you jumped up and grabbed it, slipping it on. "Thank you."

"You're still going through with this?" Keith asked and you returned to your spot. "Of course, our kid's gonna need his daddy." You smiled a little and he just stared at you. "Wait-wait wh-really?!" It took him a minute but when he finally realized what you were saying his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I'm pregnant." You got on the bed next to him and kissed him. He used his good arm and slid one of your legs over so you were straddling him. You pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" "There's about 25 minutes before the nurse comes in, if you can keep quiet we might be able to celebrate."Keith replied with a glimmer of lust in his eyes.

Hell, if it weren't for your current situation you'd love nothing more than to take him but, "Keith, you're in the hospital and injured. Come on babe." "Are you incapable of doing the work?" He smirked.

"Fuck. You." You retorted and held in a chuckle. "Please do." He smiled. You rolled your eyes and laid next to him, wrapping your arms around him. "I'll love you and be here with you no matter what, together until death do us part, which won't be today." He claimed as he held you close.

 

\-----  
Sorry for the double dose of hating our poor baby idk why but this came to me while writing the other one...

I've thought about doing a smut like what was setup but I forgot and didn't feel right with doing it here. Oh well, sorry it was a lil depressing. Adios!

That's it guys...I hate myself for the series of events that unfolded and I'm sorry for dissappointing you guys. Maybe if I ever feel like writing a voltron oneshots I'll place it in here but it this book is formally finished. Thanks again everyone :).


End file.
